Virtual World
The Virtual World (V-World) is a virtual reality space created by Daniel Graystone in 26YR. His invention, the holoband, is used to access it. Participants interact with the world and others via their avatars. Daniel's company, Graystone Industries, was founded on the development of this technology. Locations V-Club The V-Club (Virtual Club) is a hedonistic club created by teenagers who illegally hacked the Virtual World. Access is gained via a password on an e-sheet. This club is morally bankrupt, a place in which any player can indulge in their most base fantasies - murder, human sacrifice, drug dens, fight rooms, group sex rooms, etcetera. New Cap City New Cap City is a game which is digitally and virtually identical to Caprica City, except that it is lawless. The object of the game is unknown. It is interpreted differently by different people. When a player dies, their avatar de-rezzes. This permanently bans the player from returning to the game. Several real-world locations are depicted here - Joseph Adama's apartment, Atlas Arena and the MAGLEV train. Chiron's Club This speakeasy on the Lower East Side of New Cap City is Chiron's favorite club. He holds court at the back flanked by beautiful men and women, and surrounded by thugs. Heracles and Tamara come here to steal Chiron's avatar so they can break into his bank vault and steal his game credits. Chiron's Bank Vault Chiron's Bank Vault in New Cap City is where he keeps his game points. Heracles and Tamara Adama pull off a heist for Vesta in exchange for Vesta finding a way to get Tamara out of the game and send her back home. Tamara accompanies Heracles (disguised as Chiron) into Chiron's vault. Heracles approaches it first, telling the security guards to leave. Tamara comes when the coast is clear. The vault is actually under their feet, further secured by a puzzle. Tamara steps on selected signs of the twelve colonies as directed by Heracles – Picon, Caprica, Gemenon, Picon, and Tauron – and the vault opens, releasing points. Heracles collects them with a device and shows the result to her. Over three-hundred-sixty-six billion points are registered before an alarm sounds. The security guards return. Tamara steps between them and Heracles. She clenches her fists and they disappear to Heracles' astonishment. She does not know how she did it. Mysteries Burlesque Club Cerberus, a cross-dressing entertainer, headlines this drag club in New Cap City. He poses riddles to audience members. If someone does not answer correctly, their avatar is killed. Joseph Adama and Emmanuelle visit this club to try to find Tamara's whereabouts. Sinny McNutt's Slash and Cut Den of Iniquity Sinny McNutt's is a bar in New Cap City. People come here to try their hand at killing the Avenging Angels (Zoe and Tamara). Nestor and Olaf go to this bar to kill the Angels, but the girls kill them instead. Daniel Graystone sees his daughter here, but as soon as Zoe sees him, she dashes out the door to avoid him. Virtual Heaven Virtual Heaven is a virtual world conceived by Clarice Willow as an idyllic place into which the members of their Monotheistic religion can be downloaded after their physical bodies die. Nestor and Olaf Willow built the Virtual Heaven computer program. Using a swipe drive, Clarice steals the backup program of Zoe Graystone's sentient avatar from Daniel Graystone's home computer. Olaf and Nestor use the template to create sentient avatars for the members of their religion. MAGLEV Bombing Baxter Sarno says in his monologue that hackers have created a virtual game version of the MAGLEV bombing. Notes * Sinny McNutt's was named for Stephen McNutt, the series' cinematographer. "The Dirteaters." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Tom Lieber, Esai Morales, Sasha Roiz and Magda Apanowicz, episode 115, Syfy, 2010, disc two. References Category:V-World category:Locations Category:Graystone Industries